


Sunscreen

by Atalina



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Jeremy Renner - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Sunscreen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalina/pseuds/Atalina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been hard at work as a personal assistant for a particularly challenging actor on a movie set, at least Jeremy Renner is there for you to ogle.<br/>You get a little break from work and decide to enjoy the sunshine. Jeremy decides to joint you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunscreen

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Jeremy Renner, but if there is a spare I wouldn't mind to have one. The work is original, thus all rights reserved.
> 
> Please do not repost or make these works available for downloading on any other site.

You’ve been working on a movie set and your favourite movie star, Jeremy Renner is in the lead. You’re the personal assistant to the film’s other leading actor, who’s been a real pill and has been putting you through your paces. You keep going because, you need the pay check, this job is good experience for other PA jobs and the fact that for the next few weeks you get to ogle Jeremy Renner on a daily basis is quite the plus. 

This particular morning ‘it’, as you have come to call the actor who’s frankly even scarier than the clown, has been especially demanding, making you remake his coffee about four times, because it wasn’t the right temperature. You’ve dealt with the million little requests he’s asked of you and have just returned to set from a trip all over town to find a specific brand of olives that he then decided he didn’t really want anyway. You’re tired, hot, and in a mood. The production assistant has just come to collect ‘it’ and you’re relieved to know he’ll be be working on a scene for most of the afternoon. He’s left you a list of things to do, plus you have to manage the ridiculous amount of calls he gets, but right now you decide that you deserve a short break. So you plop down in a lawn chair in between all the trailers and close your eyes to enjoy the afternoon sun.

“Tired?”  
You recognise the low, sexy voice and keep your eyes closed. “Just resting my eyes.”  
The sun gets obscured and as you open your eyes you see Jeremy smiling down at you, making your heart skip a beat.  
“Mind if I join you?” He has taken his shirt off and you can’t help but stare at his rock hard body, wanting to touch it so badly.  
“Be my guest.” You indicate to the chair next to you.  
He plops down. “Ah, just what I needed.”  
“I thought you’d be on set?” You shield your eyes as you observe the divine man reclining next to you, sun beating down on his slightly bronzed skin, light and shadows accentuating his developed muscles.  
“I got a later call. I saw you here and I wanted to join you.”  
Your heart jumps at this. He doesn’t get that much free time and the fact that he wants to spend some of it relaxing next to you is making you feel special.  
You sit in silence for a little bit, shooting furtive glances at each other.

“You know, your shoulders are getting a bit red.” He remarks casually.  
“They are?” You try to look at them.  
“Do you have sunscreen?”  
“Yeah in my bag.” You get up to get the sunscreen and hear Jeremy pulling the chairs into the shade and out of view behind the trailer. Coming back you start to squirt some sunscreen on your shoulder, Jeremy however gives you one of his panty melting smiles and has a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Need some help with that?”  
Jeremy Renner rubbing sunscreen on your shoulders and back? And he volunteered? That’s a no-brainer for you. “Sure.” You say tossing the bottle to him as he deftly catches it. 

You sit down on the ground in front of him, with your back towards him, taking a deep breath, preparing for his touch.  
He puts a little cold sunscreen on your back, causing you to shiver. “Sorry, I know it’s cold.” He apologises.  
When his hands touch your back and start to apply the cream in slow, tantalising circular gestures, you didn’t expect such a soft treatment from such strong hands. As he almost caresses your back and shoulders, you have to bite your lip to stop from moaning.  
“You’re very tense.” He says, in a low voice that betrays some desire. His able hands start to massage you and you can feel your muscles relaxing as he kneads your neck and shoulders. The sensation of his hands on your skin is resonating throughout your entire body.  
“That feels so good.” You lean into his hands a little more and all of a sudden one of his hands gently caresses your neck and traces the line of your jaw. You still, at the sweet intimate gesture, leaning into it a little more. You decide you need to see his face. As you turn you sit up on your knees in front of him. His eyes are dark with desire.  
“I’m sorry. I got carried away. I shouldn’t have done that.”  
You put your hands on his, which are now resting on his legs. “I’m glad you did.”  
“Really?” He sounds vulnerable.

You shuffle forward slightly and he parts his knees so you can get closer. You touch his cheek in the same way he just touched yours, letting your hand slide down to rest against his strong pecs.  
He leans forward and puts his hand under your chin, lifting it so you meet his eyes. He lowers his lips to yours, when they touch you are surprised by their softness. You open your mouth slightly and move in closer to him, clasping your hands on his muscular naked back, as he wraps his arms around you. His tongue takes possession of your mouth and warm unadulterated pleasure spreads through your body.  
His naked upper body feels warm against yours and you can feel his hands roaming under your shirt trying to lift it, the force in his arms pulling you closer increases, deepening the kiss.  
He emits a low growl as you trail your nails down this back, expressing the urgency of your desire for him. One of his hands moves to your front and pulls down your bra, freeing your breasts and his calloused fingers immediately starts to kneed, pull and rolling your hard nipple. You throw your head back at the overwhelming sensation of pleasure, allowing him to trail hot kisses along your neck down to your chest. Your shirt is in the way of his mouth to get access to the other nipple.

“Wow, ok. Maybe we should take this inside.” You manage to utter.  
Jeremy pulls back, gently stroking your back. “You’re right. I need to get you out of this top.”  
Getting up he grabs your hand and you start towards his trailer together.  
“Mr Renner?” One of the production assistants comes running over. “You’re needed on set.”  
“Uhm, yeah. Give me two minutes and I’ll be there.” Jeremy runs his hand through his short hair. As the production assistant leaves, he turns to you. “Sorry about this babe. Would you like to go out tonight? Maybe we can finish what we started, after dinner.”  
“Sounds good to me.”  
He leans in and gives you another passionate kiss while giving your ass a quick squeeze.  
You watch him walk away and can’t wait for the afternoon to be over.


End file.
